


Second First Kisses

by lilucath



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: Prompt: Can someone do a Julia x Kady one shot about the five types of kissing (forehead, cheek, nose, lips, and neck)? Like, little scenes for the first time of each type.This is part 2: Relationship kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt for hedgebitchsix  
> This is part 2: 5 types of kisses when Julia and Kady are in a relationship
> 
> Part 1 about 5 types of kisses pre-realtionship can be found here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/10630260

Lips:  
The first thing Julia does when she finally gets home after the day she had, is let her bag drop to the floor and curse like a sailor. Apparently every single person in the world had decided that they should do their best to annoy the crap out of her today. It had started with the barista at her coffee-shop messing up her order so bad that she couldn't even drink whatever poisonous mixture he had poured together for her. But she had only noticed his mistake after already being half across town in a district with no coffee-shop in sight that didn't look like she would pick up at least four mystery-diseases just by walking through the door. This was followed by at least three different people stepping on her foot in the subway and then a woman poured her piping hot coffee over her shirt which made her cravings for caffeine only worse. Then it turned out that her entire trip downtown had been useless when the creature she had tried to find turned up dead.  
By the time she finally gets back home, she is about ready to shot the next person to speak and unfortunately that first someone turns out to be Kady who is lying on the couch. When Julia slams the door shut behind her and the wave of curse words leaves her mouth, Kady gets up from the couch and walks over to her.

“What`s wrong, Jules?”

“What's wrong is that everyone can go fuck themselves today." Angrily she runs her hand through her hair.

Julia immediately regrets the words as they leave her mouth, by way the hurt was already visible on Kady's face.

“Oh fuck. Kady. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you.” Without giving it another thought Julia steps up the girl standing in front of her and kisses her.  
Kady seems startled at first, but then relaxes and Julia can feel her hands settle on her hips. “I am glad I get to come home to my beautiful girlfriend.”

That sentence seems to cause Kady’s brain to stop working for a moment and by the look of her face Julia can see how thoughts are flying through her mind.

Then after a moment Kady chokes out: “Girlfriend?”

Julia finally starts to think about what she just said and it becomes clear to her that the two of them had never actually set boundaries. Over the last few months the lines between them had become blurred and it was definitely more than friendship between them. But they had never actually talked about being in a relationship. She can already feel the color and heat crawl into her cheeks. ”I mean.. like.. we have been.. and you always said.. _Best Bitches_.”

Kady laughs at her rambling. “Jules. Stop.” Her voice is soft and sweet as her hands leave her hips and cup her face. “We are indeed Best Bitches. But if being your girlfriend includes you coming home and you kiss me like that. Then I would totally be fine, if we upgraded this from _Best Bitches_ to girlfriends.”

The red color that was still on her cheeks only deepens as Kady grins at her when she answers her. “I would like that very much.”

Underneath the gentle touch of Kady stroking a loose strand of Julia's hair behind her ear, she has to close her eyes. She makes it easy to let go off all the anger that was boiling up inside her during the day. Then suddenly Kady's lips are pressed against hers and Julia can't even begin to describe the warm feeling that starts to build inside her as she kisses her girlfriend back.

 

Forehead:

Kady has been dreading this day for weeks. The first anniversary of her mother’s death. She stares at the alarm clock ticks away the seconds. Even though she watches the minutes fade away when the alarm finally rings the loud noise makes her jump and her eyes start to water. Quickly she reaches out from underneath the blanket the turn off the annoying ringing as Julia starts to stir in her sleep next to her.

Silently the tears roll off her face and stain the pillow in dark spots, while Kady watches how her girlfriend slowly awakes.  
A small sad smile appears on her lips as Julia abruptly lifts her head of the pillow with her eyes still closed and her hair messy and tangled.

“Morning.” she mumbles with her voice still full of sleep as she crawls closer to Kady. With her eyes still closed her hands move clumsy over the pillow in search for Kady. When her fingers finally find her cheeks, she immediately opens her eyes as she feels the wetness on her fingers. She blinks at the light that falls into her eyes which are still sensitive to the light.  
“Kady?” Her voice is full of concern. “What's wrong?”

She tries to speak but only muffled croak leaves her lips.

Julia is next to her in the next second. Her arms pull her close and by now the tears are falling freely. All she can do is stop fighting against the sadness that is raging inside her and she allows herself to fall apart in Julia's arms.

She feels how she gently strokes her back while Julia presses a kiss against her forehead.

When after a while she has no more tears left to cry and she pulls back, Julia wordlessly wipes her cheeks dry and the strands of her hair that are sticking to her skin out of her face.

“Want to tell me what's wrong?”

Her breathing hasn't evened out yet and her lips stick together as she looks at her girlfriend with puffy eyes. “Today.. today.. a year ago.. my mom.”

Julia's face darkens as she picks up her phone to look at the date. “I'm sorry, Kady.”

She can hear the sadness in her voice and the guilt that is carried with the words as they leave Julia's mouth.

“I miss her so much, Jules.” The tears slowly start to fall again and Julia gently cups her face as she wipes them away.

“I know, my love.” Then Kady breaks again and helplessly her girlfriend wraps her arms around her again as she guides the two of them back into back and pulls the blanket around them.

 

Cheek:  
The pizza dough is already rolled out on the baking tray and the bacon is sizzling in a pan when Julia is standing in the kitchen, apron tied around her neck and waist as she stirs the tomato-sauce waiting for it to finally boil.

Finally she hears the key turn in the lock of the apartment door and her heart jumps in her chest. She never has she loved a noise as much as the scratching of the key as it unlocks the door and the little clinking-sound from the key pendants make when her girlfriend comes home.

“Someone needs to tell the weird smelling man down the street that the smell does not go away if he keeps taking showers in sardines.” Kady shakes her head as she kicks off her shoes.

“Hey you.” Julia smiles as she sees the wild mess of hair walk into the kitchen and towards her.

“Hey bab-”, she stops abruptly as she allows her eyes to wander around in the kitchen. “Is that.. Are you... ?”

“Yes. Pizza made after the original recipe from grandma Wicker.” The grin on her face only grows as she watches Kady's jaw drop.

“Best. Day. Ever.” One can already see how Kady starts to jump where she is standing as an expression appears on her face that looks more happy than a kid's face on Christmas morning when they finally get the puppy they have been asking for.

“Could you get the toppings out of the fridge and start cutting them?” The tomato-sauce is now boiling and Julia has to stir in order for it to not stick to the pot and start to burn.

“Of course.”

With more pep than usual Kady more bounces than walks to the fridge and loads her arms full for things she needs for her all-meat pizza, and Julia’s olives.

As she passes Julia on the way to the kitchen table, where Julia already has placed a knife and a cutting board, Kady leans over and gives Julia a quick kiss on the cheek.

“You are the best.”

Julia hums underneath the touch. “Yes, I know.”

As her girlfriend sits herself down on a chair, Julia can't hide the love-sick smile that spreads over her lips as she listens to her mumble about this being really the best day ever. She still can't believe that this dork is all hers.

 

Nose:

Kady has to admit that she is nervous. Finding a birthday present for Julia has been more difficult than she has thought it would be. She had had tons of ideas but none of them seemed right. In the end she settled for a bouquet of Jules' favorite flowers, a bottle of that fucking expensive whiskey she loved more than breathing, a few candles and the plan to take her to their favorite restaurant.

Now she is standing in front of their bed, flowers in her hand and the presents spread on her free side of the bed and is debating if she should wake Julia as the girl suddenly and without a warning opens her eyes and grins at her.

“How long where you gonna stand there?”

Kady shrugs and smiles as she crawls onto the bed next to Julia and is promptly pulled into a hug. “Happy Birthday, beautiful.”

Her words are muffled by Julia's shoulder as she is still clinging to her tightly but she feels Julia's chest vibrate as she girl answers a quiet: “Thank you.”.

When she is finally released she holds the flowers out for her and Julia takes them carefully and buries her nose in them to take in their scent. ”They are beautiful.”

“Wait, I forgot. Let me get me a vase for them.”

She hurries inside the kitchen and fills a glass vase with water and when she steps back into their bedroom, Julia has already managed to rip the wrapping off all her presents and is currently reading Kady card a huge grin on her lips.

“Tonight. We're going out. Put on your best dress. I wanna brag to everyone how hot my girlfriend is.” Kady laughs as she places the flowers Julia carelessly tossed aside in the vase and sets it down on their bedside table.

Suddenly she is attacked by Julia who has jumped out of bed to wrap her arms around her again, but this time after a minute of squishing her to death she looks at her softly. “Thank you.”

With a quick peck on the tip of her nose Julia is out of her arms again and starts to run around their apartment, moving picture frames and books on shelves to find good places for her new candles.

 

Neck:  
Julia has been in a weird mood all day and now she is staring out of the window of her apartment. Her eyes are dulled with a nostalgic look in their eyes as she watches the people move around in the streets below her. Her brain is flowing over with thoughts about how their lives. How they were as people, if they had a family or a good job. If they had had a good day.

Then she feels a light touch on her back as Kady slowly wraps her arms around her waist from behind and rests her head on her shoulder.

The sun is already going down and soon all they can see is their own reflection in to window.

Kady gently places a kiss on her neck and Julia can't help but to lean into the touch.

“I know that the guys have invited us over to their place tonight...” Kady makes a pause before she continues and Julia closes her eyes as she listens to her voice and she rests her arms on Kady's.

“Yes, I remember.”

“But you know.. “ Kady is practically purring at this point and she can feel her hot breath ghost over the sensitive skin on her neck. “I think we should definitely be late.. or not.. show.. up.. at.. all.”

With every word she presses kisses on her neck, everyone more hungry and with more teeth than the one before.

Julia finally opens her eyes and she can see Kady's mischievous grin in the window reflect in front of them.

“I think..” She slowly turns around and lets her hands run through Kady's wild mane. “That that is a great idea.”

How hot Kady looks when she bites down on her lips never stopped to amaze Julia and when Kady easily picks her up, she wraps her legs around Kady's waist and allows her girlfriend to carry her to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr. http://lilucath.tumblr.com
> 
> Magicians-themed tumblr: https://hedgebitchsix.tumblr.com/ (send us prompts or suggestions if you want)


End file.
